Um Furo de Reportagem
by Alandria
Summary: Antes da batalha final, o grupo resolve armar acampamento. Rena pensa sobre a vida, e Chisato tem uma boa idéia para aproveitar isso! Não, Chisato e Rena não são um casal neste fic.


Notas da autora: Olá para todos! Estreando no universo dos fanfics de games, aqui estou eu, trazendo para vocês uma historinha de Star Ocean: The Second Story. Vale lembrar, como sempre, que o game e seus personagens não são criação minha. São da Tri-Ace, da ENIX, da SCEA, menos meus, e eu não ganho nada com este fanfic além da satisfação de escrever (e de ser lida, se alguém está mesmo lendo isto! ^_^"), então ninguém me processe...

Este fanfic é baseado principalmente em diálogos entre os personagens. Pelo título, dá para perceber que tem tudo a ver com a Chisato, não é mesmo? ^_^ Leia e descubra o que ela está aprontando! A história começa séria e até um pouco romântica (vocês acharam mesmo que eu não ia colocar nem um romancezinho mínimo??? :P), mas, acreditem: eu escrachei pacas! Tem muuuuuuuita besteira!!! Ah, e outra coisinha: eu cheguei ao final do game com Rena, Claude, Celine, Ashton, Precis, Noel e Chisato (não, o Dias não está aqui para atrapalhar o romance entre Rena e Claude!!! Bwahahahahaha!!!). Então, é assim que o grupo está no fic.

Ah, um detalhe importante, depois ninguém diga que eu não avisei: este fanfic contém SPOILERS da parte final do game. Não chegou em Fienal pela segunda vez ainda no game? Vá por mim, não leia isto. Escrevi este fic em pouquíssimo tempo, por pura inspiração, e não quero estragar o jogo de ninguém com ele.

Àqueles que continuam aqui para ler, desejo uma boa leitura! Espero que se divirtam lendo como eu me diverti escrevendo! ^_^

Músicas que me inspiraram: "Rena", "Sunbeams Through the Leaves", "Keg Comedy", "Precis" (ou "Precise", não tenho certeza do nome da música, mas como eu acho que é o tema da Precis...), "Leon" e "Future", todas da OST 1 do anime Star Ocean EX. Ele conta a história de SO2 pela visão do Claude, sabiam? Considerando que eu joguei com a Rena como protagonista, e que eu adoro o game, eu estou adorando o anime! ^.^ Já vi quatro eps., procuro o quinto, recomendo e... ops! Sinto muito, me empolguei... ^_^"

* * *

Um Furo de Reportagem - por Alandria

Fienal. O último destino para sete corajosos aventureiros. Diante da enorme fortaleza, aquelas almas determinadas entregavam, daquele momento em diante, suas vidas às batalhas que estavam por vir. Talvez alguns deles, ou mesmo nenhum deles, fosse sair de lá com vida. Mas uma coisa era certa: eles não podiam ficar parados vendo o Universo ser destruído por uma ambição absurda.

O grupo resolveu acampar durante a noite, na planície que cercava a fortaleza, antes de começar a cansativa e perigosa batalha que os aguardava lá dentro.

Chisato Madison estava no acampamento aquela noite. Ficou em um canto, entretida com seu passatempo favorito: escrever. Não era à toa que ela havia se tornado repórter. Agora, ela estava diante do que, provavelmente, seria a maior reportagem de sua vida. Não conseguia parar de escrever. A cada frase escrita, mais disposição corria-lhe pelas veias, e mais preparada ela se sentia. "Valeu a pena, afinal, fazer parte desta jornada", pensou.

Próximos à fogueira, Claude, Ashton, Celine e Noel conversavam sobre assuntos banais, em uma aparente descontração. Aparente, porque, no fundo, todos eles sentiam uma pontinha de ansiedade. Já Precis estava em seu saco de dormir, tentando pegar no sono. Não era uma tarefa fácil: estava tão nervosa que não conseguia pregar os olhos.

Rena Lanford estava sentada em um pequeno tronco. Não tão próxima da fogueira quanto seus amigos, ela desfrutava de uma tranqüilidade quase tão plena quanto a de Chisato, embora sua alma fosse um mar de perguntas naquele momento. Era por isso que não havia se juntado aos demais.

Ela se perguntava sobre seu passado e sobre seu futuro. O que faria depois da batalha terminar? Simplesmente voltaria para casa, em Expel, fingindo que nada havia acontecido? E Energy Nede, que guardava as memórias de sua origem? E quanto a seus amigos? E quanto a Claude? Ela tinha medo de não vê-lo mais. Afinal, ele ainda era humano, e a Federação da Terra aguardava seu retorno. O que faria sem ele, depois de tudo que haviam passado juntos?

Enquanto isso, Chisato olhava para o seu caderno de anotações e sorria. "Tive uma idéia!".

Rena olhou para Claude de onde estava. Ele sorriu, mas por causa de algo que Celine havia dito. Ele não percebeu o olhar de Rena. "Será que ele vai sentir minha falta quando voltar para o seu planeta natal?".

A garota apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou. Nesse momento, Chisato encostou a mão no ombro dela, fazendo-a quase pular de susto. Rena olhou para trás e viu a amiga, que estava com um sorriso muito satisfeito.

- Chisato! - Rena reclamou. - Não faça mais isso! Desse jeito, eu não chego viva até amanhã de manhã!

- Hehehe, calma! Eu vim falar com você. - explicou-se Chisato, sentando-se ao lado de Rena.

- O que foi?

- Eu estava pensando... poderia dar uma entrevista para mim?

- En-entrevista? - Rena perguntou, intimidada pelo pedido.

- Isso mesmo. Imagine só quando formos a matéria de capa do jornal! E eu vou escrever tudinho! Seria muito bom se eu tivesse a entrevista com a "heroína do destino", não acha? - questionou, sorrindo de empolgação.

- Que história é essa de "heroína do destino", Chisato? - Rena estranhou.

- Imagine só! Uma filha perdida de Nede, que retorna ao que restou de seu planeta natal depois de muitos e muitos anos e acaba inclusive por salvá-lo!

- Você vai escrever isso no jornal?

- Hum... quem sabe...

- Eu não acho isso uma idéia muito boa...

- Ora, vamos! Aposto que você também quer um pouquinho de fama depois que tudo isto acabar! E, além do mais, eu não vou desistir.

- Er... está bem - deu-se por vencida. - Mas você só vai escrever o que eu realmente lhe disser. Promete?

- Do que você tem medo? - perguntou, com naturalidade. - Que eu espalhe para todo mundo que você e o Claude...

- Você NÃO vai falar a respeito disso!!!

- Está bem, está bem, calma!

- "Ai de você" se eu ler uma linha sobre isso no jornal... - Rena atravessou o olhar para Chisato.

- Eu não sei o que vocês dois andaram fazendo para você ter tanto medo, maaaaaaas... tudo bem, vamos fazer do seu jeito, certo? - disse, sorrindo marotamente.

- Não fizemos nada. Você está inventando coisas na sua cabeça. - Rena afirmou, emburrada.

- Eu sei, eu sei, tudo bem. Estava só te provocando. Força do hábito, colher verde, sabe como é! Mas, você sabe... você deveria falar logo com o Claude a esse respeito. Senão, não acontece nada mesmo!

- Você vai começar a entrevista ou não? - a garota de cabelos azuis questionou, impaciente e já rubra de constrangimento.

- Oh, muito bem, então. - Chisato recompôs-se, apanhando papel e caneta para anotar as respostas. - Primeiro, fale-me de sua vida em Expel. Você nunca desconfiou que fosse diferente das outras pessoas ao seu redor?

- Desconfiei, sim. Eu descobri que era filha adotiva, e também descobri meus poderes de cura. Isso tudo foi muito chocante para mim, porque eu era uma garota sem muitas ambições naquela época. Eu só pensava em viver na cidade de Arlia para sempre, em contato com a minha mãe, com meus amigos e com a floresta que eu tanto amei desde pequena. Hoje, eu sei que aquela floresta me trazia recordações da minha curta infância em Nede. Mas, naquela época, era apenas uma bela floresta, onde eu sempre encontrava paz para meus conflitos.

- Você consegue imaginar como seria a sua vida hoje ou em um futuro próximo, se nada disto tivesse acontecido?

- Não sei bem, mas provavelmente eu estaria me casando com alguém e vivendo uma vida simples e prazerosa.

- Sempre teve o sonho de se casar?

- Pois é, sempre. - respondeu, um tanto encabulada. - Eu sempre tive alguns amigos, e o povo de Arlia imaginava que eu me casaria com um deles, mas não era bem assim.. Naquela época, eu tinha apenas um homem em mente para mim: o lendário Herói da Luz. Tanto ouvi falar sobre ele em Arlia, que acabei nutrindo uma pequena paixão pela figura dele desde que era pequena. Coisas de criança. Até que, de repente, surgiu o tal Sorcery Globe, que trouxe caos a Expel. E em um ambiente que realmente precisava de um herói...

- Foi então que Claude apareceu?

- Foi, sim...

- E você pensou que ele fosse o herói lendário?

- Mesmo depois de ele garantir que não era herói algum, eu continuava tendo um pouco de fé nisso. Mesmo que ele não seja o herói da lenda... bem, ele já provou que é herói o suficiente.

- Você que está dizendo isso, Rena! - Chisato brincou. - Depois você não quer que eu diga que você eu o Claude...

- QUER PARAR???

- Desculpa, desculpa! Parei! - Chisato disse rápido, com um sorriso amarelo. - Onde eu estava? Ah, sim... e você imaginava que essa simples aventura de investigar o Sorcery Globe ia mudar tanto assim a sua vida?

- Não, não fazia nem idéia! No final, o Sorcery Globe era apenas um instrumento! Todos em Expel pensavam que se tratava de um meteorito com poder malígno... nunca imaginaríamos que pudesse fazer parte de uma trama maior. Eu comecei essa jornada mais para tentar descobrir sobre o meu passado, e acabei fazendo bem mais do que isso.

- Já havia passado pela sua cabeça que você era uma "alienígena" em Expel?

- Eu preferia que você não usasse esse tipo de termo, Chisato. Mas, francamente, eu não imaginava. Mesmo porque a minha idéia de vida fora de Expel não passava de sonho. 

Rena olhou para cima, com cara de quem fez uma incrível descoberta ao ver o céu. Chisato ajeitou-se no tronco.

- Essa jornada trouxe a você algum arrependimento, Rena?

- Eu passei por tantos lugares, vi tantas coisas, conheci tantas pessoas... e, no entanto, não fui capaz de aproveitar ao máximo tudo isso. Acho que só me arrependo de não ter dado valor a pequenas coisas que presenciei ao longo de tantas viagens, mas que poderão fazer toda a diferença no futuro.

- Como o amor do Ashton por barris?

- Hahaha! Você não vai colocar isso no jornal, vai? - Rena disse, em meio a gargalhadas.

- Não, eu não quero estragar a vida dele... hehehe... mas você entende aquilo?

- Definitivamente não.

As duas riram e prolongaram a piada por um minuto inteiro.

- Mas não era bem desse tipo de coisa que eu estava falando! - explicou Rena.

- É, eu sei. Algum exemplo em particular?

- Gostaria de ter tido mais tempo para experimentar lazeres como a música e as artes. Se bem que estávamos em uma missão importante, e não podíamos perder tempo. Aliás, ainda estamos em uma missão muito importante, não é?

- É mesmo... uma missão importante e sem meia-volta - desabafou Chisato, mas logo em seguida retomou a entrevista. - E o que você espera da batalha que está por vir?

- Eu gostaria de não ter que lutar, mas por todos aqueles que perderam a vida em Expel e pela segurança de todo o universo, espero que nós vençamos.

- Você confia nisso?

- Com todo o meu coração. Acredite: nós vamos vencer!

Chisato sorriu ao ver a confiança nos olhos de Rena. Aquilo dava a ela uma nova inspiração. Ela finalmente podia acreditar que iria sair viva daquela fortaleza.

- Você tem razão. Nós vamos conseguir, pelo bem de todo mundo.

- Isso mesmo! - Rena também sorriu. - Mais alguma pergunta?

- Sim, só mais uma. A quem você gostaria de agradecer neste momento?

- Agradecer... Primeiro, a todos com quem convivi em Arlia. Eles foram a minha família. Depois, àqueles que nos ajudaram a chegar até aqui, embora não estejam conosco. São tantos que não vou saber dizer o nome de todos. E, principalmente, agradeço aos meus amigos que aqui estão hoje, junto comigo, diante desta fortaleza enorme, dando estrutura aos meus sonhos e força aos meus desejos!

- Eu é que te devo um agradecimento. Por tudo, viu? Inclusive pela entrevista! Doeu responder a umas perguntinhas? - brincou.

- Não, não doeu - disse, sorrindo levemente. - Não foi nada!

Chisato abaixou a cabeça para guardar seu precioso material de entrevista, enquanto Rena olhou em direção à fogueira. Em pouco tempo, ela estava com cara de quem viu algo muito estranho. Quase imóvel, a garota cututou o ombro da amiga para chamar sua atenção.

- Er, Chisato...? Aquele não é o... o... o Ashton?

Quando Chisato olhou na direção que Rena lhe apontava, ficou com a mesma cara da Rena.

- O que ele está fazendo com aquele barril???

- Pergunta melhor: o que deram para ele beber?

As duas já estavam com os olhos arregalados de espanto. A essa altura, Ashton já carregava o barril, saído de não-se-sabe-onde, na direção de algumas árvores, um tanto desorientado. Celine e Noel levantaram-se para fazê-lo voltar e, principalmente, largar daquele barril.

- Espero que ele esteja bom amanhã cedo - disse Rena. - Vai ser um dia cheio como nós nunca tivemos.

- Verdade. Bem, eu vou ficar perto da fogueira. Vou ter que me segurar muito para não colocar o Ashton na coluna de fofocas do jornal!

- Você é tão má, Chisato! - brincou Rena. - De qualquer forma, eu estou indo dormir. Pode dar boa-noite para o pessoal por mim?

- Claro, Rena. Durma bem!

- Obrigada!

Rena foi em direção ao lugar onde estavam as suas coisas, procurar por seu saco de dormir. Chisato sentou-se diante da fogueira. Claude ainda estava ali.

- Olá, Chisato - Claude a recepcionou. - Onde estava até agora?

- Eu estava conversando um pouco com a Rena. Ela respondeu a algumas perguntas. Quero publicar o que ela disse quando mandar minha reportagem.

- Entendo...

- Er... eu sei que eu não devia perguntar, mas... o que o Ashton tem?

- Você não vai querer saber...

- Tudo bem, então. Eu não devia mesmo ter perguntado.

- Você não vai publicar isso, não é?

- Embora eu esteja seriamente tentada, ainda não sou tão cruel assim...

- Espero que não!

Claude e Chisato continuaram conversando por mais uns quinze minutos. Nesse meio tempo, Celine e Noel trouxeram Ashton praticamente arrastado - e sem o barril - de volta. Ele estava numa situação constrangedora, quase pegando no sono em pé.

Enquanto Ashton estava sendo posto para dormir pelos dois amigos, Chisato levantou-se.

- Bem, Claude, acho que estou indo dormir. Temos muito pela frente amanhã.

- Tudo bem, pode ir. Eu ainda vou ficar acordado mais um pouco.

- Não vá dormir muito tarde, hein? - Chisato brincou. Sorrindo marotamente, completou: - Ah! Quando você e Rena se casarem, não esqueçam de me convidar! Vai ser um prazer ver suas fotos na coluna social! Boa noite!

E Chisato saiu, como se nada fosse nada, deixando para trás um Claude confuso, constrangido e todo vermelho.

"Este vai ser um furo de reportagem", Chisato pensou logo antes de dormir, com sua valiosa reportagem e sua recém-feita entrevista ao seu lado.

* * *

Gostaram? Deu para dar pelo menos um sorrisinho??? Espero que sim... ^_^" De qualquer maneira, realmente me espantei comigo mesma. Este foi o fanfic mais rápido que eu já escrevi (algumas horas e olhe lá...), e ficou bem melhor do que eu esperava que ficaria, porque, a princípio, eu não pensava em explorar o humor. Não sei se fiz direito, mas foi divertido imaginar as caras que os personagens faziam. Afinal, eles estão todos no estilo mangá. Nem sei porque não coloquei gotas do lado dos rostos de Chisato e Rena vendo o Ashton... vocês querem saber o que houve com Ashton? Eu é que não vou dizer... sejam criativos! (Sou mais má do que a Chisato! Hihihihihi...). De qualquer modo, quaisquer notícias, estou sempre atendendo no alandria7@hotmail.com, tudo bem?

Bye! ^_^

Alandria  
27/12/2001

* * *


End file.
